Stasis
Mass Effect Stasis is an unlockable biotic talent in Mass Effect. Stasis causes an enemy to be temporarily locked in a mass effect field, freezing the target in place and making them unable to attack. Enemies in Stasis also become impervious to damage. However, if you have the Bastion specialization class then you will be able to kill the target, albeit without seeing a health bar. For more on using Stasis effectively, see the Adept Guide. On higher difficulty settings some powerful biotic enemies, like Rachni Brood Warriors, can put you and your squad into Stasis. Like Bastions, they can cause damage while their target is immobilized, and medi-gel doesn't seem to help. It also puts you at risk from any flying debris, because it becomes impossible to dodge and your shields won't take the damage. The only real defense against their Stasis is to hit the enemy with Damping, then take them down as fast as possible. Talent Levels #'Stasis' (Duration: 12.5 sec, Recharge Time: 60 sec, Accuracy cost: 80%) #Increases stasis duration to 13 sec #Increases stasis duration to 13.5 sec #Increases stasis duration to 14 sec #Increases stasis duration to 14.5 sec #'Advanced Stasis' (Duration: 17 sec, Recharge Time: 50 sec, Accuracy cost: 80%) #Increases stasis duration to 17.5 sec #Increases stasis duration to 18 sec #Increases stasis duration to 18.5 sec #Increases stasis duration to 19 sec #Increases stasis duration to 19.5 sec #'Master Stasis' (Duration: 21 sec, Recharge Time: 40 sec, Accuracy cost: 80%) Classes These classes have access to the Stasis talent: * Adept Unlockable * Sentinel Unlockable * Asari Scientist Unlockable * Krogan Battlemaster Unlockable Mass Effect 2 Stasis is a biotic power in Mass Effect 2. Stasis will temporarily immobilize an enemy on the battlefield, but they will be immune to any damage while under its effects. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **'Duration': 5.00 seconds *'Rank 2 ' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **'Duration': 7.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **'Duration': 9.00 seconds Rank 4 At Rank 4, choose from one of the following specializations Deep Stasis *Greatly increases the strength of Stasis, allowing targets to be immobilized for a longer duration. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **'Duration': 12.00 seconds Enhanced Stasis *Increases the penetration of Stasis so that targets build up less resistance to its effects. Targets become immune more slowly. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Liara) **'Duration': 9.00 seconds Player Notes *Once Stasis wears off, the enemy will fall to the ground briefly, where they will receive bonus damage (x3-x4) until they get up, at which point only normal damage is received. *Targets will build up immunity to Stasis if it is used repeatedly on them in a short period — this prevents a single enemy from being incapacitated indefinitely. *Stasis is unique among powers in that it will work despite any defensive layers that an enemy has, with the drawback of not directly dealing damage. * Sometimes players are unable to select Stasis as a bonus power in the character creation stage after completing the DLC with a previous character. (PC Version) * Although the short-term damage boost as Stasis wears off on an enemy is intended, due to a bug (the enemy is considered a non-hostile while in Stasis), difficulty and other factors are not scaled correctly, and as a result, the damage boost is multiplied further than intended. This tremendous damage boost enables players to one-shot many enemies if the short window of opportunity is taken advantage of. However, the end result would be the same for most enemies if the bug did not exist, as you would be able to legitimately one-shot many enemies with the intended damage multiplier, with the exception of sub-bosses like YMIR Mechs and Scions, especially on Insanity. BioWare has not prioritized to fix this bug.Cristina Norman on the stasis damage bug *Stasis does not affect enemies lacking the Health bar (Harbinger, Praetorians, Thresher Maws, the A-61 Mantis Gunship, Geth Colossi, the Shadow Broker or Oculi). *Stasis does affect the Human-Reaper in the final battle of the Suicide Mission. *Using Stasis on airborne drones will cause them to die instantly once it has worn off. *Using Stasis on the last enemy in the area will sometimes revive fallen squadmates. Availability *Shepard (Advanced Training) *Liara T'Soni Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Stasis Stop an enemy in its tracks with this powerful mass effect field. No effect on armored targets. Enemies eventually break out of Stasis after taking major damage. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec (10 sec multiplayer) *'Duration:' 6 sec Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec (8 sec multiplayer) *'Duration:' 6 sec Rank 3: Duration Increase duration by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec (8 sec multiplayer) *'Duration:' 7.80 sec Rank 4: Duration/Stasis Strength Duration Increase duration by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec (8 sec multiplayer) *'Duration:' 10.20 sec Stasis Strength Deal 150% more damage to targets before Stasis breaks. Rank 5: Bonus Power/Recharge Speed Bonus Power Use two powers in a row by giving the first power a 30% chance to cause no cooldown. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 35%. *'Recharge Speed:' 5 sec (6.25 multiplayer) *'Duration:' 10.20 sec (Duration), 7.80 sec (Stasis Strength) Rank 6: Bubble/Vulnerability Bubble Unleash a Stasis bubble to trap enemies that walk into it. Vulnerability Increase all damage done to target by 50%. Deal 35% more damage to targets before Stasis breaks. Player Notes *Stasis does no damage to enemies. If the player is attempting to get Stasis points for the multiplayer challenge Stasis Use, the player will have to immobilize enemies with Stasis and then damage them with weapons / powers / melee attacks to kill them. A small portion of the experience (xp) granted after the kill will go towards the Stasis Use challenge. *Stasis Bubble (rank 6 evolution) can be seen as an alternative to Singularity that works on any foes besides those with armor. Hence, it is very useful as a 'set-up' move for multiple Biotic Explosions (finisher moves like impact radius Throw/Biotic Charge, Nova, etc.). *As an alternative route, Vulnerability (rank 6 evolution) can be used to increase the damage of a biotic explosion. *The bubble evolution sees greatest use against Cerberus as only the Atlas, Dragoon and the Combat Engineer's Turret are immune. The Engineers themselves are not immune, however, and can even be halted with stasis in the middle of setting up a turret, causing the turret to explode. *Stasis Bubble can hold two enemies at a time in stasis. Additional susceptible enemies inside the field radius will be staggered by the field but cannot be locked in stasis until one or more of the enemies already in stasis have been removed either by killing them or by damaging them sufficiently that they fall out of stasis. A stasis bubble can thus be used to capture three, four, even five opponents if the player and squadmates are efficient in dealing with them, but never more than two at a time will be "in stasis". **Cerberus troops who debark from shuttles or otherwise "jump in" to combat will not jump if they are directly above a stasis bubble that is currently "full". Instead they will wait patiently and then jump once there is a free spot for them to be frozen in the bubble, or after the bubble collapses. So in many campaign missions where shuttle drops feature prominently, such as Tuchanka: Bomb and Priority: Eden Prime, Stasis Bubble can create a massive tactical advantage. ** No more than one Stasis Bubble per character can be on the field at a time. *Stasis still finds significant usage against the geth as only Geth Primes, Geth Pyros, and Geth Bombers are immune. Stasis is particularly effective against Geth Hunters. * Reaper units are mostly armored (namely the Banshee, Brute, and Ravager), and therefore immune to stasis. However, if a bubble Stasis Bubble is placed on or near a Ravager, the Swarmers it produces will die instantly upon contact with the Stasis Bubble. Stasis Bubble is remarkably effective against Cannibals though: placing a bubble over an enemy corpse is a very effective trap. *As of Mass Effect 3: Retaliation, Stasis is invaluable against the Collectors, as only the Scion and Praetorian have armor, and thus all others are vulnerable even while possessed. This is especially helpful against Possessed Abominations, who have the tendency to wipe out two or more allies with their death explosions if not defeated with headshots. *Stasis will stop working against enemies who've been hit with it three times already, or received sufficient damage. It is highly recommended that you kill them before it becomes ineffective, especially when facing tougher foes. *Only damage to the health of enemies is considered "damage done" to enemies in Stasis. To prevent unintentional releases of enemies in Stasis, do not inflict any health damage to them as the damage threshold is extremely low. *Though he is not armored, Kai Leng is immune to Stasis. Availability *'Single-Player:' Liara T'Soni, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' Asari Adept, Asari Vanguard, Volus Adept Trivia *In the mobile game Mass Effect Galaxy, Jacob Taylor can use a variant of this biotic attack. See also *Biotics *Talents *Powers *Powers (Mass Effect 3) References de:Stase es:Éstasis fr:Stase pl:Zastój ru:Стазис uk:Стазис Category:Talents Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer